<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drama King by karlitatv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244066">Drama King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlitatv/pseuds/karlitatv'>karlitatv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Huening Kai, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Crushes, Cussing, Cute Huening Kai, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Guitars, High School, Huening Kai Is Bad At Feelings, Huening Kai-Centric, Hurt Huening Kai, M/M, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Member(s), Mentioned Choi Beomgyu, Oblivious Choi Beomgyu, Short, Short One Shot, Shorts, Shy Huening Kai, Strangers, Student Huening Kai, Sweetheart Huening Kai, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teenagers, Unrequited Crush, Whipped Huening Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:33:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlitatv/pseuds/karlitatv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Huening Kai siempre amó en secreto a su compañero de clase, el chico popular, Choi Beomgyu pero nunca le había hablado; un día mientras estaban en recreo Huening Kai sólo miraba a Beomgyu y él se dió cuenta, luego Beomgyu se acercó a él para preguntarle algo.</p>
<p>¿Qué le podría preguntar Beomgyu si no lo conocía?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drama King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Una de mis antiguas fics adaptada al fandom de TXT. Pensé que sería apropiada para este ship. Creo que es perfecta. Espero la disfruten.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know it all, you're my best friend..." cantaba él, en medio del patio del colegio, con su guitarra, y sus amigos, y yo con unas ganas de de ir allá a confesarle todo mi amor. Siempre fui tímido, y nunca me he atrevido a acercarme a ningún chico que me ha gustado para decirle que lo amo. Aunque este caso era distinto, porque Beomgyu es distinto a todos los demás, tiene una belleza exterior e interior que creo yo sólo puedo ver. No soy su mejor amigo, pero a veces siento que lo conozco mejor, de lo que se conoce él a si mismo. Él ha cambiado mi vida, me ha hecho creer una vez más en el amor, ya que siempre para mí ha sido una decepción.</p>
<p>Lo miro una vez más, y cruzo mirada con él, mierda, fue un terrible error, quizás se dió cuenta que lo he estado observando todo el recreo y me viene a pedir explicaciones. Dios mío, venía con unos amigos pero los apartó; luego con su guitarra colgada en su espalda, llega a mí.</p>
<p>- Hola Kai, ¿Por qué tan solo?<br/>
- Porque me gusta estar sólo.<br/>
- A nadie le gusta estar solo. Ven con nosotros, supe que tocas la guitarra también, por ahí nos puedes cantar algo.<br/>
- No, es que no quiero.<br/>
- Bueno allá tu... - Dijo cambiando la expresión en su cara y dando la vuelta para emprender la retirada.</p>
<p>Me odié a mi mismo por un momento, ¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil? El chico de mis sueños se había acercado por primera vez a hablarme y lo espanté con un profesionalismo impresionante. De seguro me debe odiar, ya que como es uno de los chicos más populares del colegio, le cuesta que le digan que no. O tal vez, me sigue ignorando como antes. En conclusión, sigo sin importarle en lo más mínimo, y esto se hace aún más difícil para mi.</p>
<p>A pesar de que tengo asumido el hecho de que sea sólo un compañero de curso más para él, no puedo dejar de mirarlo mientras camina de vuelta a donde sus amigos, con su pelo moviéndose con la más leve brisa. Beomgyu luego se sienta, cruza las piernas, respalda la guitarra en su muslo, y vuelve a lo que estaba... cantando dulcemente otra canción de BTS, una de las razones por las que sigo en este mundo. Lo único que quisiera hacer ahora, es detener el tiempo y quedarme con la imagen de él, tocando en la guitarra una canción de mi banda favorita.</p>
<p>FIN.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gracias por leer, espero no haya sido muy corto o muy confuso.<br/>Disculpas de antemano por cualquier error gramatical.<br/>Si quieres contactarte conmigo en twitter, soy @orangetaegyu, twitteo harto en inglés pero igual hablo español😊.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>